


Grenouilles en goguette

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Invasions [5]
Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Il aurait fallu se méfier dès le départ. Hélas, l’appel de détresse du Karyu s’était révélé assez convaincant pour passer outre toute mesure de prudence, et le Death Shadow se trouvait maintenant à son tour en mauvaise posture. Tochiro n’était heureusement jamais à court d’idées.





	Grenouilles en goguette

_Disclaimers  : il est évident qu’aucune des grenouilles n’appartient à M. Matsumoto, mais je suis toutefois forcée de lui laisser le pirate à cicatrice et le militaire à casquette qui se baladent plus bas, ainsi que leurs officiers en second, leurs vaisseaux et leurs équipages respectifs._

_Chronologie  : pendant Cosmowarrior Zero, ou juste après. Death Shadow, donc._

_Note de l’auteur  : c’est incroyable le nombre d’animaux que l’on peut faire rentrer dans un vaisseau spatial._

 

_Pour Cyrielle13. Côa, côa. Quoi ?_

 

—

 

_« Harlock. Au secours. »_

Lorsque le capitaine pirate avait reçu ce message laconique du Karyu, il avait envisagé les pires catastrophes imaginables : une panne mécanique critique, une hécatombe parmi l’équipage, un ultimatum impossible à tenir… Warrius Zero n’était pas du genre à réclamer de l’aide pour des broutilles, surtout à lui.

Harlock n’avait en conséquence pas hésité à interrompre ses activités en cours pour rejoindre la planète sur laquelle était posé le vaisseau de son… euh, ami. Qui, d’accord, n’était pas tout à fait dans le même camp que lui, mais depuis le temps qu’ils se côtoyaient dans l’espace, Warrius et lui avaient développé certaines « affinités ». Une trêve tacite s’était installée sans que l’un comme l’autre n’y prenne garde, et désormais il leur arrivait beaucoup plus souvent de partager un verre que de s’affronter lorsqu’ils se croisaient. … Un verre et autre chose, d’ailleurs, songea Harlock avec un sourire. L’officier de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne se montrait toujours un peu coincé au premier abord, mais il n’avait jamais formellement repoussé les expériences diverses qu’Harlock lui proposait.

Le capitaine s’assombrit. Si jamais il était arrivé malheur à Zero, comment allait-il s’amuser à présent ? … Merde, ce n’était pas le moment de jouer les Cassandre. _Attends d’abord de constater les dégâts sur place._ Le commandant Warrius Zero était coriace, il ne se laisserait pas abattre si facilement par quel qu’ennemi que ce soit.

Le Karyu se trouvait sur Elbèse, la seule planète habitable d’un système perdu derrière la nébuleuse de l’hippopotame (un astronome devait avoir un taux conséquent d’alcool dans le sang lorsque ce coin de l’espace avait été cartographié). Le fleuron de la Flotte Terrienne était amarré sur un quai flottant, à l’ouvert d’un delta tentaculaire en bordure de l’astroport local. Le coin semblait calme. Harlock s’en assura avec un scan radar, infrarouge, optique, un drone renifleur et une reconnaissance basse altitude sous camouflage. Tous les résultats se révélèrent négatifs.

Un peu surpris tout de même (il y avait danger, oui ou non ?), le capitaine pirate décida que le plus simple restait de se poser à côté du Karyu pour demander directement des explications. Il ne prit pas la peine de s’annoncer sur la fréquence – Zero ne tirait jamais sans sommation, de toute façon – et se contenta donc d’amerrir et de s’accoster sur le tribord du Karyu, à l’opposé du quai. Il confia ensuite la passerelle et la fin de la manœuvre à Tochiro et se dirigea vers le sas milieu du Death Shadow.

Son imagination gambergea sur la nature de l’aide que Warrius réclamait (et par extension, sur la nature exacte des ennuis qu’il affrontait) tandis que le tube de jonction achevait de se fixer au sas du Karyu. Un vaisseau inconnu ? Des chasseurs de primes ? Quoi qu’il en soit, Harlock se réjouissait de retrouver Zero. Les aventures en sa compagnie étaient toujours mémorables.

Enfin, l’ouverture des portes étanches entre les deux vaisseaux révéla un uniforme familier. Le commandant du Karyu s’était déplacé en personne pour l’accueillir – une bonne nouvelle, de l’avis d’Harlock : cela signifiait que Warrius se portait bien.

Toutefois et avant que le capitaine pirate n’ait le temps d’ouvrir la bouche, le commandant terrien le salua d’un tonitruant « putain mais tu ne veilles pas ta radio ou quoi ? Ne colle pas ton vaisseau au mien ! », ce qui était plutôt inhabituel de la part d’un officier bien élevé comme Warrius.

Harlock leva un sourcil. Une quarantaine médicale ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le Karyu n’arborait-il pas les marques adéquates dans sa mâture ? Zero se posait en modèle de rigueur, pourtant… Il n’aurait pas omis une procédure aussi élémentaire !

— Décroche ce sas et éloigne-toi ! continuait Zero sur le même ton. Il est peut-être encore temps…  
— Les tubes annexes sont verrouillés et opérationnels depuis au moins dix minutes, coupa Harlock. Si tu ne voulais pas qu’on partage ton air tu aurais dû hisser les pavillons qu’il faut.

Zero cligna des yeux, comme si son cerveau peinait à se recaler sur cette information.

— Ce n’est pas une question de partage d’air, corrigea finalement le militaire. C’est… Oh, tu verras bien. Je suppose. Tant pis pour toi.

Harlock grimaça. Okay, il semblait qu’il ne s’agissait donc pas d’un virus dangereux, mais quand même… Si le Death Shadow risquait d’être endommagé, peut-être serait-il judicieux de l’informer au plus vite de la nature du problème, hmm ?

— En tout cas, je suis content de te voir, reprit Zero tandis qu’un tic nerveux tordait sa bouche. Ça fait des jours que je suis bloqué, et aucune de mes solutions n’a abouti. Maintenant il me faut tes idées, hum, non-conventionnelles.

Le sourcil d’Harlock se leva un peu plus haut. Ah, en effet, Warrius devait _vraiment_ avoir besoin de lui pour le caresser dans le sens du poil ainsi. D’habitude, il n’employait pas une tournure aussi policée que « non-conventionnelle ». Il disait « stupide », tout simplement.

— Si je dois me désamarrer, je vais peut-être commencer par ça, déclara le pirate tout en s’interrogeant toujours sur la dangerosité de ce à quoi Warrius faisait face.

Zero haussa les épaules.

— Si tu veux, mais c’est trop tard, je pense. Tu as ouvert les soutes pour recompléter en eau lorsque tu as amerri ?  
— Je… Bien sûr que oui ! s’exclama Harlock. Les scans atmosphériques n’ont rien signalé ! C’est de l’eau, et c’est moins gourmand en énergie de remplir les soutes dans un lac que de la synthétiser nous-mêmes.  
— C’est de l’eau saumâtre, précisa Zero.  
— C’est plus facile de dessaler de l’eau existante que de la créer à partir de rien, grogna Harlock. … Du coup, c’est quoi le problème, Warrius ?

L’intéressé répondit d’une moue abattue.

— C’est la saison des amours, lâcha-t-il.  
— La _quoi_?

Harlock plissa le front, soucieux. Nom de dieu, le toujours très posé commandant Warrius Zero perdait les pédales. Peut-être avait-il de la fièvre. Un mécano vint toutefois les interrompre avant qu’Harlock n’ait le temps de poser la main sur le front du militaire pour vérifier cette hypothèse.

— Captain ! exhala le pirate, essoufflé par sa course. Il y a… euh… un problème avec les soutes à eau !

Harlock le fixa sans mot dire, puis lança un regard inquisiteur à Warrius. Putain, dans quel merdier s’était-il encore fourré ? À quelques centimètres à peine des bottes de Zero, le capitaine pirate remarqua alors un élément plus qu’incongru dans un vaisseau spatial : une grenouille.

— Euhm, Zero ? C’est normal le batracien, là ?

Zero soupira sans même chercher à savoir où se trouvait l’animal. Simultanément, le mécano s’exclamait :

— Oh ben justement, captain ! On a exactement les mêmes en bas !

Harlock se figea. Oh. D’accord.

Pendant ce temps, la grenouille profita de l’opportunité offerte et passa entre eux en bondissant, puis elle traversa le sas et s’éloigna tranquillement dans la coursive du Death Shadow. Harlock pinça les lèvres. Comment s’appelait ce mécano, déjà ? Ah, oui. Hongdao.

— La regarde pas partir sans bouger, Hong’ ! râla-t-il. Rattrape-la !

Le pirate secoua la tête.

— Ben justement… répéta-t-il.  
— Elles sont toxiques, intervint Zero. Leur épiderme sécrète une substance corrosive qui brûle la peau.  
— … et qui crame les filtres, compléta Hongdao.  
— Aussi, oui.

Zero balaya l’espace devant lui de la main.

— Bref, c’est l’horreur, conclut-il.

Harlock croisa les bras. Il avait peur de comprendre.

— Si j’ai bien tout suivi, Warrius, énonça-t-il avec un calme forcé, tu m’as appelé pour un problème de _grenouilles_?

— Un _gros_ problème de grenouilles, corrigea Zero. Non seulement il en sort de partout… à cause de la saison des amours, tu vois… mais elles détruisent l’électronique également.

Ah. Très bien. Bordel.

Harlock étrécit les yeux. Il voyait toujours la grenouille baladeuse, qui progressait par petits bonds au bout de _sa_ coursive. Elle arborait une jolie couleur vert pomme. Ça n’allait pas durer.

D’un mouvement fluide et assuré, le capitaine pirate dégaina, ajusta sa visée et tira un seul coup. De la purée de grenouille tapissa les parois, tandis que Zero se fendait d’une mimique sceptique.  
 _… Comment ça, une mimique sceptique ?_

— Leur sang s’oxyde au contact de l’air et se transforme en acide puissant, sinon, ajouta le militaire. Ça troue le blindage.

De fait, Harlock observa avec horreur sa coursive se transformer en gruyère. Hongdao eut une grimace d’impuissance.

— Pareil en bas, captain. Pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.

Le capitaine inspira profondément, puis foudroya Zero du regard.

— Bon. Okay. On va se poser dans une salle de briefing et faire un point avec méthode, décida-t-il.

Il pointa Hongdao du doigt.

— Toi, trouve Tochiro et dis-lui de rappliquer tout de suite. … Et ne touchez plus à ces bestioles ! ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Le mécano acquiesça et s’empressa de déguerpir.

— C’est qui, Méthode ? persifla Zero. Une petite nouvelle dans ton équipage ?  
— Tais-toi, Warrius. Et je te maudis. Quel besoin tu avais de m’appeler, putain ?

L’officier terrien eut un demi-sourire.

— Je suis à court d’idées pour me débarrasser de ces trucs, avoua-t-il. Elles se reproduisent plus vite qu’on ne les jette dehors, et je sais que Tochiro et toi êtes pleins de ressources.

Encore un euphémisme pour dire « Tochiro et toi avez toujours des idées à la con », songea Harlock. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Zero. C’était exact, après tout : Tochiro et lui avaient toujours des idées à la con. Surtout Tochiro, d’ailleurs.

Ça tombait bien, son ami était en train d’arriver.

— Comment tu penses venir à bout d’une horde de grenouilles corrosives sans démolir le vaisseau ? l’agressa Harlock de but en blanc.

Tochiro ne parut pas surpris par la question, ce qui en disait long sur la quantité d’idées à la con qu’il était capable de générer tous les jours.

— Mmm… Vous avez pensé à décoller et à les balancer dans l’espace ? proposa-t-il.

Zero leva les yeux au ciel.

— Évidemment ! Vous me prenez pour un débutant ?

Il les fixa l’un après l’autre, une lueur étrange au fond des prunelles.

— Ça les fait exploser.

Tochiro leva un sourcil derrière ses lunettes.

— Des grenouilles explosives ? Ben ça c’est pas banal !

Zero répondit d’un grand cercle avec les bras, qui englobait le Karyu, probablement le Death Shadow, et peut-être même le lac, le delta, la planète et tout l’habitat de ces maudites grenouilles.

— C’est le stress, apparemment, soupira-t-il. – Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux – … Une émotion forte et pouf ! Plus de grenouille !  
— Pauvres bêtes, lâcha Harlock sur le ton de qui ne croit pas un mot de ce qu’il est en train de prononcer.

Le capitaine pirate s’inquiétait un peu pour Zero, à vrai dire. Le commandant du Karyu semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Trop de grenouilles, _a priori_.

— Elles explosent partout ! répétait-il avec des trémolos bizarres dans la voix. J’ai essayé de décoller et elles ont explosé dans mes propulseurs, on essaie de les attraper, elles explosent, il y a un courant d’air, elles explosent…

Harlock échangea un regard embarrassé avec Tochiro.

— Tu devrais peut-être te reposer, Warrius, avança-t-il.

Zero secoua la tête.

— Partout… Partout ! marmonnait-il.

D’accord. Plan d’urgence.

— Je t’emmène chez toi, décréta Harlock. T’as besoin d’un petit remontant.

Le capitaine donna comme consigne à Tochiro un « tu gères ? » (ce à quoi son ami répondit « t’inquiète » avec confiance), puis attrapa le bras de Zero qui se laissa piloter sans protester. Heureusement, Harlock connaissait les lieux. Il ne venait pas souvent sur le Karyu (rapport au fait qu’il s’agissait d’un vaisseau de l’armée régulière et qu’il était un pirate, quoi qu’il prétende ça avait toujours tendance à le mettre mal à l’aise), mais il savait au moins quel était le chemin le plus court pour se rendre jusqu’aux quartiers du commandant.

Une fois sur place, il installa Warrius dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, et se dirigea vers ce qu’il savait être l’emplacement du bar.

— Whisky ? proposa-t-il au moment exact où la porte s’ouvrait et alors qu’il se faisait la réflexion qu’il aurait peut-être dû la verrouiller pour être tranquille.  
— Ah Warrius, bonne nouvelle ! On a fini d’assainir le… Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Marina Oki, le second du Karyu, interrompit ce qui semblait de prime abord être un compte-rendu positif pour le toiser d’un air réprobateur. Harlock lui adressa un grand sourire.

— Warrius m’a appelé, répliqua-t-il.

Marina fronça les sourcils tandis qu’elle cherchait du regard une confirmation de la part de son commandant.

— On n’a pas besoin de vous, trancha-t-elle sèchement.  
— Marina… intervint Zero d’une voix faible. Les méthodes que nous avons utilisées jusqu’à présent n’ont pas donné de résultats probants.

Le commandant terrien agita vaguement une main en direction d’Harlock.

— … Autant employer des moyens plus expéditifs, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Marina croisa les bras avec un « « humpf » désapprobateur pendant qu’Harlock hésitait à râler sur les termes « moyens expéditifs ». Zero soulignait-il par là que les pirates de l’Arcadia n’étaient en réalité que des brutes épaisses, ou était-ce une façon de louer leur efficacité ? Le capitaine pirate aurait aimé que seule la deuxième hypothèse soit valable, mais il n’était pas naïf au point de croire que Warrius l’admirait à un tel niveau.

Harlock finit par hausser les épaules. Bah, peu importait.

— Tochiro est sur l’affaire, lâcha-t-il.

Marina réussit l’exploit de faire passer en un seul battement de cils le peu de considération qu’elle accordait à l’information, le souci qu’elle se faisait pour Zero, et son envie impérieuse de flanquer Harlock dehors _manu militari_.

Un ange passa. Harlock se demandait s’il aurait le temps de goûter le whisky du Karyu avant que Marina n’appelle la sécurité lorsque Tochiro entra. Marina lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

— Bon sang ! Vous êtes des _hors-la-loi_ et ceci est un vaisseau de la _Fédération_! tempêta-t-elle. Vous n’avez pas l’impression que vous prenez un peu trop vos aises ?

Tochiro lui répondit d’un jovial « hey, bonjour ! », puis il exhiba un… euh… qu’est-ce que c’était, d’ailleurs ? Ça ressemblait à un extincteur sur roulettes.

— C’est un petit bricolage rapide, expliqua Tochiro, mais je pense tenir une bonne solution.

Le petit ingénieur sortit de sa poche un boîtier électronique tout à fait ordinaire et le posa sur le bureau de Zero d’un air conquérant.

— Voilà, annonça-t-il. J’ai modifié la fréquence d’émission de ce brouilleur pour obtenir des harmoniques répulsives. Je vais le monter en série avec des répétiteurs et mettre en place un cordon acoustique de sécurité anti-grenouilles autour du Karyu et du Death Shadow. … Comme ça celles qui sont encore dehors ne pourront plus _entrer_ , précisa-t-il.

Tochiro hocha la tête d’un air entendu tandis que Marina et Zero écarquillaient les yeux avec une expression interloquée. Harlock, lui, ne cilla pas. Son ami avait déjà expérimenté devant lui des inventions autrement plus loufoques.

— Une fois que ce sera fait, continuait l’ingénieur, phase deux. – Il posa la main sur l’extincteur – … Nettoyage.

La figure de Zero aurait pu servir de modèle pour qui se serait mis en tête de sculpter une allégorie de l’incompréhension.

— Mais comment…  
— Cryogénie, sourit Tochiro, visiblement très satisfait de son petit effet. C’est de la neige carbonique, mais j’ai boosté la puissance, augmenté l’autonomie avec une batterie additionnelle, et c’est même possible de lui greffer des réservoirs supplémentaires.

L’ingénieur fit un signe du menton en direction de Zero et Marina.

— Ce sont des modèles standards, termina-t-il. Vous devez avoir les mêmes chez vous, non ?

L’expression des deux officiers terriens oscillait entre l’incrédulité et l’horreur – ce qu’Harlock pouvait comprendre : le pirate ignorait depuis combien de temps le Karyu était immobilisé en compagnie de ses grenouilles, mais voir le problème résolu par Tochiro moins d’une heure après l’arrivée du Death Shadow devait avoir un petit côté vexant.

— Ça fonctionne au moins, ton truc ? interrogea le capitaine pirate avec curiosité.

Tochiro acquiesça.

— Oh, oui. Je viens de le tester chez nous.

Son ami agita vigoureusement le tromblon conique relié au corps de l’extincteur par un tuyau souple.

— Bien sûr, il faut être prudent quand on s’approche pour ne pas leur faire peur, tempéra-t-il, mais globalement, quand elles se prennent une giclée de neige carbonique dans les branchies, elles sont trop surprises pour exploser.

Il y eut un instant de flottement tandis que Marina donnait l’impression d’être sur le point d’exploser elle aussi, que Zero se massait les tempes comme si toute la misère de l’univers s’était abattue sur lui (ce qui n’était pas forcément faux), et qu’Harlock se demandait s’il devait mentionner que les grenouilles ne possédaient pas de branchies.

Le capitaine choisit toutefois de se taire. Après tout, ces grenouilles _explosaient_. Si ça se trouvait elles avaient aussi des branchies et étaient peut-être même capables de cracher du feu. Il assista donc sans mot dire à l’affrontement verbal entre Tochiro et Marina, le premier réclamant tous les extincteurs du Karyu pour les transformer en pistolets à glaçons, et la seconde campant sur un « pas question » catégorique.

Après quelques minutes de palabres tendus durant lesquelles Harlock craignit que Tochiro n’utilise son extincteur sur Marina, l’ingénieur et le second du Karyu parvinrent finalement à un accord (Harlock n’avait pas tout suivi des tractations, mais _a priori_ le chiffre définitif s’était établi autour d’une vingtaine d’extincteurs et, curieusement, d’un chariot élévateur).

Marina insista encore lourdement sur la faveur qu’elle accordait à des pirates comme eux et sur le fait que l’équipage du Karyu s’en serait très bien tiré tout seul, puis elle sortit à la suite de Tochiro et de son extincteur à roulettes – très certainement pour empêcher le petit ingénieur de tripoter au matériel qui croiserait sa route. … Et elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort, d’ailleurs, réfléchit Harlock. Les bidouillages géniaux de Tochiro avaient parfois tendance à provoquer plus de catastrophes qu’ils n’en résolvaient, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Mais bref. Resté seul avec Zero, le capitaine pirate hésita une fraction de seconde sur la conduite à tenir. L’option la plus raisonnable consistait à rentrer à bord du Death Shadow pour superviser l’opération « glace à la grenouille » sur son propre vaisseau, c’était évident. En conséquence, Harlock choisit de s’asseoir. Après tout, puisqu’il était là… Ces grenouilles ne devaient pas non plus l’empêcher de prendre du bon temps. Et puis Zero avait toujours l’air au trente-sixième dessous. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un s’occupe de lui remonter le moral, non ?

Harlock sourit. Il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de rester très longtemps dans les quartiers personnels du commandant du Karyu. Il ne connaissait que son bureau, pour être exact, mais là-derrière il devinait une porte qui devait certainement mener à la chambre. Avec Marina qui rôdait, le challenge pouvait se révéler intéressant. Restait à convaincre le très respectable commandant du fleuron de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne.

Harlock sourit plus largement. Ce n’était pas ce genre d’obstacle qui allait l’arrêter.

— Alors… minauda-t-il. Où en étions-nous, Warrius ?

Le pirate se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et plongea son regard dans celui du miliaire.

— Ah, oui.

Combien de temps fallait-il pour cryogéniser une meute de grenouilles ? Harlock ne doutait pas de l’efficacité de Tochiro, mais le nettoyage complet des deux vaisseaux prendrait plusieurs heures, au moins. C’était parfait.

… Quoi qu’il en soit, il allait déjà d’abord mettre Warrius en confiance.

— … Whisky ?

Le reste viendrait après.

Il n’était pas inquiet.


End file.
